The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cas Wite09.’
‘Cas Wite09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cas Wite09’ has a clear white flower color, slightly upright and semi-trailing habit with dense foliage and branching, exceptional heat tolerance, and good vigor.
‘Cas Wite09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘433-1’ with lavender and white color. ‘433-1’ has a lighter foliage color and is more upright in habit than ‘Cas Wite09.’
The male parent of ‘Cas Wite09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘407-3’ with white color. ‘407-3’ has a lighter foliage color, is more prostate in habit, and has smaller more cupped flowers than ‘Cas Wite09.’
‘Cas Wite09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cas Wite09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 2006. The pollination took place in September 2003 and the seed sowing in March 2006, all in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in June 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cas Wite09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cas Wite09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cas Wite09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.